


no one else (but you)

by trashsshi



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Rivalmance, Sexuality Crisis but not the kind you'd think, Slut Shaming (which backfires), foes to hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsshi/pseuds/trashsshi
Summary: Jongin calling Baekhyun an ‘asshole’ is actually a freudian slip.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jongbros BFFs, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin (Mentioned), Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol (mentioned), kaibaek think they're love rivals but they're actually lovers, one-sided chanbaek but not really, one-sided chankai but not really
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	no one else (but you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeolakkuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/gifts).



> i wish i had the power to remove difficult times in your life but all i have the power to do is write. this doesn't even have any smut or actual bdsm scenes but the whole time i was writing it, i was writing it for you. i hope it gives you joy, even if just a little spark.

Baekhyun has always fancied Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol ticks several boxes in Baekhyun’s mental checklist of traits his dream boyfriend would have: tall, handsome, kind, popular, just goofy enough to be adorable but not weird. Chanyeol likes animals, Baekhyun likes animals too. And he can play a variety of instruments while Baekhyun can sing and play the piano. They have so much in common. They’d look so good together. Chanyeol could scoop Baekhyun up in his big arms and twirl him around while the sunlight twinkles on them and gentle piano music plays from the heavens. Surely, they must be soulmates.

They’d have been a couple already if not for one very annoying bugger by the name of Kim Jongin. 

Kim Jongin sidles up to Chanyeol in the cafes near college and pouts his pretty, plush, glossed lips at him. (Baekhyun doesn’t think they’re pretty, he’s just heard other people say so.) Kim Jongin wears crop tops everyday, showing off his toned abs and stupid svelte waist. (There’s no point having abs if you’re not built and muscled like Chanyeol is, if you ask Baekhyun for his opinion.) Jongin shouldn’t be allowed to dress like that in a sacred academic institution, but he shrugs on a hoodie whenever Chanyeol isn’t around and gets away with it.

Baekhyun’s waist could easily compete with Jongin’s, but Baekhyun has a funny belly button that looks like glubbing fish lips and that’s a detail he would very much like to keep to himself. Baekhyun’s belly button looks like it could blow a bubble (Junmyeon once said, straight-faced, that nobody would ever want to give Baekhyun’s tummy a raspberry because his belly button looks like it could give one back). Whereas Jongin’s belly button has men and women raring to stir it with their tongues as if it’s a well of caramel. (Baekhyun bets it’s full of gunky lint.)

Jongin is definitely not as hot as Baekhyun is, or he wouldn’t be such a tryhard. That knowledge is Baekhyun’s sole comfort as he battles every day to keep Jongin in his lane while himself trying to get into Park Chanyeol’s pants. Baekhyun tries on smoky eyeliner, chokers and leather one day, pastel sweaters and marshmallow-cheeked smiles the next. He wishes there was a live score so he’d know whether Chanyeol likes him more than Jongin, but to the naked eye, it doesn’t seem as though Chanyeol pays particular attention to either of them. 

~

Baekhyun sits with hands folded at one table in the study hall, glaring at Jongin who has accosted Chanyeol for ‘homework help’ on the next table. Junmyeon is stolidly solving some math shit, the same shit Baekhyun has due tomorrow, but it’s the last thing on Baekhyun’s mind as he watches Jongin coo through those round, thick beanbag lips, “Nobody’s been able to explain it to me so clearly before! You’re great at this!”

Chanyeol rubs at the back of his neck with a wonky smile. “Not at all. Glad I could help.”

“Won’t you tutor me regularly? Please?” Jongin pouts, sagging beanbag lips, and his eyebrows quirk up and it’s ridiculous but that expression doesn’t look ridiculous on him, which is so unfair. It’s so unfair that Jongin is a tryhard but pulls off whatever he tries, including cutesy coaxing.

Chanyeol laughs uncomfortably. Jongin is leaning forward with his elbows on the table, so that his ass, so snug in his jeans, is up in the air; and his tight little crop top has ridden up his back and he’s still pouting and what the fuck he shouldn’t be allowed! “It looks like he’s begging for dick,” hisses Baekhyun, crumpling a paper in his fist hard as though it’s Jongin he’s crushing.

Junmyeon looks up, confused, then follows Baekhyun’s gaze to the other table.

“It looks like he’s begging for a spanking  _ and _ dick,” says Junmyeon.

“Don’t tell me you have a thing for him!” 

Junmyeon blinks. “I don’t. If I did, I’d have offered him a threesome already. After running the idea by Minseok, of course.”

“He’s so slutty,” says Baekhyun grumpily. “Jongin, I mean, not Minseok.”

“If I had what he has I’d pose like that too,” says Junmyeon.

In the meanwhile, Chanyeol has explained to Jongin that he has a lot going on with band practice, basketball practice, and the animal shelter, so he can’t possibly do tutoring as a regular thing. Jongin pouts at him as though he’s hearing it all for the first time. Then he puts his hand over Chanyeol’s on the table and strokes it. “You push yourself so hard and I think that’s amazing,” he murmurs, “but if it ever gets difficult and you need to take a breath, or you just want to relax one weekend, call me, okay?”

“Uh- sure,” says Chanyeol, staring at his hand being stroked but making no move to pull it away. Baekhyun gnashes his teeth in the background. 

~

Jongin hates Baekhyun. He is vindicated in his feelings by the fact that Baekhyun hates him no less. Jongin has hated Baekhyun ever since the day Baekhyun came up to him at the end of sociology class and said, “You really shouldn’t wear those crop tops. You’re in college, not a club.”

“It’s none of your business what I wear,” said Jongin, stung.

“When you lift your arms to stretch, your top rises above your nipples. It’s indecent. I’m sure you don’t want people talking behind your back about what a slut you are.”

Jongin’s mouth fell open, and before he could respond, Baekhyun grinned, showing rows of tiny teeth, and said, “Nipple-flasher.”

Jongin scowled. “Slut-shamer.”

They glared daggers at each other for a few seconds, and then Baekhyun spun around and strutted off, leaving Jongin with a brand new, seething hatred. Baekhyun was such a dick. What the fuck was his problem? 

As time went by Jongin noticed that whenever he was with Chanyeol, Baekhyun was always close by. And whenever he sought out Chanyeol, more often than not Baekhyun was already claiming his attention. Baekhyun gave him glares and disgusted looks freely whenever he flirted or dressed himself up for Chanyeol, as though Baekhyun wasn’t doing the same. Baekhyun’s comments about his crop tops still rankled, especially as Baekhyun wore his shirts buttoned low with wide collars that showed off his collarbones, and made sure to sway his hips when he walked anywhere in the range of Chanyeol’s eyesight.

Baekhyun was a rude fucking hypocrite and Jongin hated his guts, especially as Baekhyun continued conveying how lowly he thought of Jongin from his gaze alone, every time they crossed paths.

~

Jongin finds Chanyeol’s lunch table and also finds that Baekhyun is already seated there, glued to his side and chattering his ears off. Jongin grips his tray and rushes over, sitting down on Chanyeol’s other side and cooing, “Chanyeol! Can I sit with you?” as though he doesn’t do this regularly. He markedly ignores Baekhyun.

Baekhyun barely allows Chanyeol to greet Jongin, however, before interrupting them and demanding Chanyeol’s attention for himself. Baekhyun is so loud. If he was trying to appear mysterious and sexy, which his getup seems to suggest- choker on, collarbones out, black jeans strategically ripped at his thighs- he’s failing because of his obnoxious personality. “Oh my god, let’s compose a song together! Wouldn’t that be cool?” He practically yells.

Chanyeol actually smiles at him. He totally doesn’t deserve it, but Chanyeol grins from ear to protruding ear and says, “That’d be wonderful. We’d have to wait for the midterm break, though, because I’m packed until then.”

Baekhyun looks a little put out since midterm break is far away (ungrateful little bitch, thinks Jongin venomously, after Chanyeol bestows his beautiful smile on him and even goes so far as to say that it’d be wonderful to hang out with him he still finds something to be disappointed about). But Baekhyun recovers quickly. “If our songwriting goes well…” he pauses and tilts his head at Chanyeol, blinking unnaturally. Jongin realises with disgust that he thinks he’s being cute.

“If it goes well?” prompts Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smiles, raises a shoulder to his cheek, coquettish. “That’d make me your muse.” Chanyeol barks out a laugh. Jongin loses his last bit of appetite.

But he isn’t going to lose anything else. Not to anyone, and especially not to Byun fucking Baekhyun.

Jongin taps on Chanyeol’s shoulder and, when Chanyeol turns to him, swipes a thumb near the corner of his mouth. “You had a bit of peanut butter there,” explains Jongin, making a show of sucking his thumb. He doesn’t miss an opportunity to show off his lush lips.

“Oh,” says Chanyeol. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” smirks Jongin.

Lunch break ends, and Chanyeol has to hurry to class. He’s always in a hurry, to classes or to some practice or the other. Jongin bids him goodbye sunnily. His regret at having to take leave of Chanyeol is not enough of a dampener after the flirtatious moves he’d pulled on the latter.

Jongin leans against a wall, sighing happily. The only way it could’ve gone better was if Chanyeol had kissed him after. Jongin daydreams how it would go: Chanyeol would keep his round, piercing gaze on him after Jongin brushed his thumb close to his mouth, and Chanyeol would’ve said, “If I had something on my face how come Baekhyun didn’t point it out?”

Jongin would’ve said, “Baekhyun’s too busy enjoying the sound of his own voice to notice.” And then he’d have leaned in and whispered, “There was nothing on your face.”

And then Chanyeol’s eyes would’ve widened, and Jongin would’ve seen him thinking. And then Chanyeol would’ve leaned in and they’d have kissed.

On the one hand, Jongin would rather such a sacred moment as his first kiss with Chanyeol not happen in the cursed presence of Byun Baekhyun. On the other hand, it would be so satisfying to have Baekhyun witness their kiss. Jongin wants to see heartbreak and defeat on the other boy's face. Oh, how he’d savour it.

He’s rudely wrenched from his daydreams when Baekhyun hits the wall next to him, a whole kabedon. Baekhyun’s face is too close to his as he snarls, “What the fuck was with the excuse to touch Chanyeol’s face? You creep me out.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “And you give me a headache because you can’t fucking shut up or keep your voice down around Chanyeol. Attention-whore.”

Baekhyun punches the wall next to Jongin’s head again. Jongin doesn’t even flinch, even though his heart might have bobbed up, like, a millimetre before relaxing back into its usual place. “ _ You’re _ the only whore around here,” Baekhyun bites out.

Jongin runs a finger along the indent of Baekhyun’s collarbone. Baekhyun quivers slightly. Jongin examines his finger with a frown, as though it came away with grime, and then he wipes it on Baekhyun’s collar, smirking at him. “You say I’m slutty and a whore as though those are dirty words,” he says coolly, “but you’re the dirty one.” He pushes past him, bumping against his shoulder as hard as he can.

“Yah! Kim Jongin!” Baekhyun screams after him, but Jongin doesn’t look back.

~

When news makes the rounds that Sehun and Chanyeol have officially started dating, Jongin finds out before Baekhyun does. It hurts so much more because it’s  _ Sehun _ . Jongin storms into their room, where Sehun is sprawled on his bed with his laptop playing a random Netflix show while his textbook is open next to him.

“Why the fuck are you dating Chanyeol? You know how I feel about him!” Anger and betrayal churn Jongin’s stomach, and he wishes he could just flip the bed over, and Sehun with it.

Sehun sits up, blinking at Jongin. His default frown deepens, which means he’s actually frowning instead of just looking like he’s frowning. “You don’t like Chanyeol,” says Sehun. “Not as much as me, at least.”

“How can you possibly know that?” The worst part about all this is that Sehun didn’t even tell Jongin himself. He had to overhear it when a brood of girls were gossipping and when he interrupted them to ask what the hell they were talking about, endure their pitying looks and “I guess Sehun hasn’t told you yet. I thought you guys were close.”

“I know,” says Sehun now, folding one elbow and leaning on it, “Because you don’t talk about Chanyeol half as much as you talk about Baekhyun. The one you like is Baekhyun, not Chanyeol.”

“What do you- Baekhyun is an asshole!”

“Whenever you talk about Chanyeol,” Sehun continues, undeterred, “you’re actually talking about how Baekhyun gets on your nerves with how he’s always after Chanyeol like a yappy, persistent puppy. It’s jealousy.”

“I never called him a puppy,” says Jongin, outraged.

“You called him a little bitch,” Sehun says, waving a hand dismissively. “Same thing. Anyway, you never bring up Chanyeol without making it all about Baekhyun.”

“He’s an asshole!” yells Jongin.

“See? You keep having freudian slips,” Sehun responds, and he has the gall to smirk at Jongin, who is too infuriated to even speak.

Jongin crashes in Jongdae’s room that night, since Jongdae is the only one of his friends who doesn’t have a roommate. Jongdae, the embodiment of sweetness and angelic qualities, doesn’t even mention Chanyeol or Sehun or Baekhyun or any of that, even though he’ll definitely have heard by now. Jongdae just takes him in without a word, and Jongin rests his weary heart on the spare pillow Jongdae lends him. Jongin usually sleeps while hugging a second pillow, but there isn’t one here, so he hugs himself and tries to drop off to sleep. It takes hours, and there’s too much thinking going on in the meanwhile, but eventually he’s in dreamland. Dreamland features Baekhyun on a leash. A result, no doubt, of Sehun’s horrendous allegation that Jongin thinks Baekhyun is puppylike, which must have settled deep in Jongin’s subconscious where trauma resides. Jongin wakes up with a very ordinary case of morning wood that is definitely not a reaction to anything he saw in his dreams.

~

When Chanyeol begins dating Sehun, it’s all over college and everyone is discussing it. Baekhyun is only shocked for a moment when he hears. He doesn’t even feel as bad as he thought he would. Baekhyun puts a hand over his chest. There’s the dull thud of disappointment, but his heart is pumping as usual. He’s not heartbroken. It doesn’t hurt.

It makes sense, Baekhyun thinks absently. Sehun is tall and handsome like Chanyeol, plays basketball like Chanyeol. They look good together. Better than Baekhyun would’ve looked next to Chanyeol. So even though everyone doesn’t seem to be interested in talking about anything else, and even though the Chanyeol-Sehun dating news is all he hears around him all day, he’s not bothered by it much. Maybe he feels a bit empty now that he doesn’t have a crush to take up space in his mind. 

But Jongin doesn’t seem to be handling it so well. He must feel betrayed, Baekhyun supposes, because he doesn’t see him around with Sehun anymore. It kind of sucks if their friendship has fallen apart because of this. Jongdae sits with Jongin in lunch, and Jongdae is at least as loud if not louder than Baekhyun, but Baekhyun can’t bring himself to feel indignant about the time Jongin said he’s loud enough to give him a headache because Jongin looks so unhappy. He’s better when Jongdae’s around, but Jongdae doesn’t share any of Jongin’s classes, and Baekhyun can’t stop noticing how Jongin shrinks in on himself in class while everyone talks about the dating news. Many of them are talking about Jongin too, because while Baekhyun chased Chanyeol, Jongin made it very obvious and made the boldest moves.

Baekhyun can’t bring himself to gloat. He actually feels kind of bad seeing Jongin in class, so small and alone and trying his best to disappear.

So Baekhyun does something he never thought he’d do. He goes and sits next to Jongin, offering a soft, “Hi. Mutual consolation?” when Jongin looks surprised.

“Okay, um. Sorry for your loss, and mine. Wait.” Jongin frowns. “That kinda sounds like Chanyeol died.”

Baekhyun giggles. “Sorry you lost your would-be boyfriend to a better guy,” Baekhyun sing-songs, “who is unfortunately not me!” He’s gratified to see a tiny smile pull up Jongin’s lips.

“You’re pouty enough even when you’re not sulking,” Baekhyun adds, and Jongin’s lips rise further.

“Are you complimenting my natural pout?”

“Fuck you, I’ll never give you a compliment willingly,” says Baekhyun, and then Jongin’s laughing along with him.

“Thanks,” says Jongin, after their laughter has subsided, and Baekhyun knows he’s not talking about the compliment.

“Why didn’t he like me, though?” mumbles Jongin after a few minutes. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. 

“He didn’t notice you wherever you were because it was too dark,” jokes Baekhyun. He’s just repeating a joke made by Chanyeol one time at the lunch table. Chanyeol had said Jongin was the darkest-skinned among those sitting at the table, and that there wasn’t any light coming from Jongin’s direction at all, he couldn’t see anything. Everyone had laughed, and Jongin had been visibly annoyed but he’d taken it in stride. In the end, he laughed along with everyone else.

But this time, Jongin looks really hurt. His pout pulls down and trembles and his eyes shine with wetness and he jumps up from his seat and rushes out of the class and Baekhyun panics and rushes out after him, knocking his hip against the table in his haste and ignoring the pain.

He runs and grabs Jongin’s wrist, forcibly turning him around. Jongin won’t look at him; he takes big gulps of air, teary-eyed, and tries to wrest his hand from Baekhyun’s grip.

“I’m sorry!” Baekhyun shouts. “Listen to me! It’s not even my joke, it’s Chanyeol’s, and you laughed that time! It doesn’t mean anything.”

“So Chanyeol hates my skin and that’s why he didn’t like me. That’s what you’re trying to tell me. Leave me alone!” Jongin tries to pry Baekhyun’s fingers off with his other hand.

“No! Stop twisting my words into things I didn’t say. You- you have sexy bronze skin.” Baekhyun can’t believe he just said that. His grip slackens.

Jongin stops too. “Great. Call me a slut, fetishize my skin colour, keep going,” he says bitterly.

“Is it so bad that I like your skin?” yells Baekhyun. “Your skin is fucking gorgeous, how is it my fault if I like your skin? Stop showing it off, then! Cover up!”

“Yeah all you do is call me slutty and tell me to cover up!”

“Well if you’re not going to cover up then don’t complain about me being fixated on your skin!”

All of that came out sounding wrong. But Baekhyun doesn’t particularly want to do any damage control. He’s not sure why.

Until Jongin grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him so hard that Baekhyun feels as though he’s been punched on the mouth. “If I’m a slut you’re a fucking tease,” he growls into Baekhyun’s mouth. “Baring your collarbones and wearing thigh-hugging jeans all the damn time, you need to shut the fuck up.” And then he fills Baekhyun’s mouth with his tongue so that Baekhyun isn’t left with any other choice  _ but _ to shut the fuck up. 

~

Baekhyun recounts the whole thing to Junmyeon. “And then he kissed me so hard it’s like his mouth was fighting my mouth.”

Junmyeon wrinkles his nose. “And then?”

“He said he likes my collarbones and thighs,” Baekhyun says shyly. 

“And then?”

“And then I ran away,” Baekhyun finishes lamely.

Junmyeon throws a pillow at him. “What?!”

“It doesn’t make sense for me to like him! I was so mean to him!”

“Why were you so mean to him?”

“He kept showing off how hot he was and it was just annoying.”

A knowing smile appears on Junmyeon’s face. “Why was it annoying, Baekhyun?”

“Because…” Baekhyun struggles. “It just was. He’s so smug and shameless about it.”

“I’ll tell you why it was annoying,” says Junmyeon, “you just didn’t want to face that you found him attractive.”

“He’s not attractive!” Baekhyun shouts too quickly and when Junmyeon shoots him a disbelieving look, amends, “his lips are nice and his skin is nice and his waist- I mean- someone else would probably find him attractive, but he’s not my type.”

“He doesn’t fit your parameters of how you always imagined your ideal boyfriend to be like,” says Junmyeon. “And yet, he’s the one you’re attracted to. He’s not just objectively attractive,  _ you _ are attracted to him, Baekhyun. Every time you went to look for Chanyeol, dragging me along, and found Jongin too, the whole time after you’d be looking at  _ Jongin _ and not Chanyeol.”

A few beats of silence. Baekhyun has no counter to that.

“You’d call him names and talk as if you hated him. But you wouldn’t take your eyes off him. Even when Chanyeol was right there. And whenever you tried to flirt with Chanyeol in Jongin’s presence you were more concerned with one-upping Jongin and how he’d react. You didn’t really care how Chanyeol would respond to your fliration. It’s been about Jongin all along.”

Junmyeon is in a happy relationship with the beanie-and-glasses wearing Physics major senior called Minseok, so he’s qualified to diagnose other people’s love problems and give advice. Junmyeon is also correct. Right-o. Unerringly bang-on.

“How can he like me when I was so mean to him?” Baekhyun says hollowly. Maybe Jongin doesn’t really like him. Even when they kissed, Jongin kissed him like he hated him, like he hoped Baekhyun would choke on his tongue and die.

“Tell him how sincerely sorry you are, and I’m sure it’ll be all good,” says Junmyeon patiently.

Baekhyun kind of can’t compute that he likes a guy almost the same size as him, who wears crop tops, who- wait, is Jongin really a soft subby baby? The way he roughly manhandled Baekhyun in that bruising kiss they shared confuses him. But then, what about Baekhyun? Didn’t Jongin’s unabashed sexiness make him so fucking angry he wanted to ram into him ruthlessly and spank him and teach him a lesson-

Before his thoughts stray too far into the red zone, Baekhyun enlists Junmyeon’s help in computing.

“Sometimes you’ll give him a dicking, sometimes he’ll give you a dicking, and that’s okay,” says Junmyoen earnestly. “You’re not a hundred percent twink and neither is he, so what? You can top him and ride him, you can top him and dick him, you can bottom for him, you can spank him and then suck him off, the possibilities are endless.” Junmyeon can’t understand why Baekhyun thinks he shouldn’t want someone like Jongin. They’re attracted to each other, and there’s no reason to think they’re sexually incompatible. “You’ve been too hung up on this idea of a big muscly jock boyfriend to pick you up, twirl you around and fuck you in the ass, and you’ve repressed the part of you that wants to fuck someone in the ass,” Junmyeon says wisely.

It’s kind of a lot for Baekhyun to process. Junmyeon leaves him to it, and Baekhyun takes a shower to relax. While in the shower, Baekhyun’s thoughts wander back to his kiss with Jongin. Baekhyun inspects his wet thighs, flicking them lightly to make them jiggle. Then he inspects his truly incredible collarbones which are holding water in their grooves like moats. He feels sexy. Desirable. 

Baekhyun likes Jongin’s skin, his lips, and his waist. He ran away before saying any of that. Before he could realise any of that. But he’ll tell Jongin later. After he tells him how sorry he is.

He imagines Jongin moving that cute little waist against him, while Baekhyun grips his cute little butt and noses along his jaw.

Baekhyun jacks off in the shower to that thought. When he cums, a realisation cuts through the white heat: he is attracted to Jongin and no one else. He wants Jongin to be slutty for him and he wants to be slutty for Jongin. No one else.

~

It’s a good thing Jongin and Baekhyun don’t have a mutual friends group, or there would’ve been bets in place about whether they’d get together before or after trying on a relationship with Chanyeol. Jongdae would be too sweet to participate in any case. They do get invited to double dates, of course, one with Sehun and Chanyeol and another with Junmyeon and Minseok. But Jongin and Baekhyun would like their first date to be with each other and no one else.

Their first date goes swimmingly. They go to a bake-your-own-cookies place at the mall, but since they skipped classes on a weekday morning to go, the only other customer is a mother with two kids. In the end the kids unanimously decide they prefer to eat the cookie dough because “Yummier than cookies! Why cook it less yummy?” So they lick the mixing bowl clean and leave early, and Baekhyun and Jongin pretty much have the place to themselves apart from the shop supervisor. 

Baekhyun keeps daubing flour on Jongin’s skin, because he loves how the streaks of white look against his skin. The contrast is delicious, and he wants to see other kinds of marks on Jongin’s skin- but there’s time enough for that. Jongin licks dough off of Baekhyun’s fingers, after which, instead of going after more dough, he eyes Baekhyun’s fingers with an appetite. Baekhyun teasingly taps Jongin’s lips with one slender finger, and Jongin pretends to snap it up, and then he narrowly manages to plop a kiss on Baekhyun’s finger before the latter pulls it away.

Once their tray is in the oven, they kind of don’t have anything to do except wait for their cookies to bake, so because they don’t have anything to do they end up making out because among all the possible interesting and fun things they can do while waiting there, making out is the most interesting and fun. The cookies burn. They scrape the bottoms and snarf them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> kaibaek, y'all.  
> i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/trashsshi). talk to me there? ♡♡  
> 


End file.
